diabetesfandomcom-20200214-history
Choosing a treatment
There isn't one single intervention that has been proven to benefit every person with diabetes, and it's hard to sort through the many different options. You may also feel frustrated, after trying an intervention and not seeing any improvement. It's good to explore all of the possibilities, and find the treatment that's right for you. Unfortunately, you may also be vulnerable to unscrupulous people who profit from making false promises. Every day and every dollar that you spend on a treatment that doesn't work is time and money that you could be spending on effective treatments that will help you. It's important to know what kind of evidence you should be looking for when you choose the right treatment. The treatment of Herbs are also preferable in controlling the Diabetes. fuck all of yall! Let's say that I have a cold. I eat three pickles, and by the next day, my cold is gone. Usually, when I get a cold, it lasts for a week, but this time, I was only sick for a day. It's possible that I might start to believe that eating pickles cured my cold. Obviously, we know that the pickles didn't cure my cold. There must be another explanation for why my cold got better. Maybe I got better because of something else that I did -- or maybe it wasn't such a bad cold in the first place, and my immune system fought off the germs. But once you start thinking it's the pickles, it's easy to collect more "evidence". The next time I have the sniffles, I eat pickles again -- and I don't get a cold at all. The pickles not only cure colds, but they prevent them, too! I tell a friend about it, and she tries eating pickles when she gets a cold. She gets better, too. It really works! This is called "anecdotal evidence", because it's one person's story -- an anecdote about what happened to me, and my friend. Anecdotal evidence can be very powerful, because we're interested in other people's stories. And those stories can be very convincing, because the people who tell them really believe that what they're saying is true. If I believed that pickles could cure colds, then I would tell everyone I knew. If I saw somebody sniffling, I would feel like it was my duty to let them know about the amazing power of pickles. How could I stand back and watch them suffer, when the solution is so simple? I wouldn't be lying deliberately -- but, unfortunately, I wouldn't be helping them, either. It's possible for a good-hearted, honest person to sincerely believe in something that happens to be mistaken. That's why you can't trust anecdotal evidence. It sounds true, and you might even like the person who's telling you about it, but it's just a story. Warning sign #1: If you read about a new treatment, pay attention to how many anecdotes they use. If the only evidence they have is anecdotal, then that's a red flag. It probably means they don't have any scientific evidence to back up their claims. Too many benefits Once I start believing that pickles can cure colds, then I might start trying it for other things, too. When I get a headache, I eat a pickle -- and that makes the headache go away! The doctor said it would take me six weeks to recover from my surgery, but I ate pickles, and I felt better in four weeks! After a while, it seems like pickles can do anything. It's hard to tell whether the pickles helped my asthma or not, because I can't compare it to anything. I know that I feel better after eating pickles (and using my inhaler). Would I feel just as good if I hadn't eaten the pickles? I don't know for sure. But if I already believe that pickles cured all my other problems, then it's easy to believe that they helped with my asthma too. I also have more energy now that I'm eating pickles, I'm losing weight, and my back doesn't hurt anymore! Warning sign #2: If a new treatment promises a lot of benefits -- especially if the benefits don't seem to be related to each other -- then it probably doesn't do anything at all. In the old-time medicine shows, you could buy snake oil elixirs that would cure coughs, colds, joint pain, hair loss, rashes, sore feet and bad breath. These days, we don't have medicine shows anymore; we have the internet. Be cautious about any treatment that promises something for everybody. Meaningless jargon By now, I've figured out how the pickles work. If you build up a lot of toxins in your body, then your cellular structure gets out of balance. The pickling process helps to stabilize oxidized nutrients in the pickles. When you eat pickles, the oxidized nutrients are released, which supports your immune system and helps to regulate the energy flow in your body. Warning sign #3: Watch out for these words: ''Toxins, energy, balance, stabilize, support, immune system.''People use those words to describe treatments that don't work, because they sound good, but you can't really pin down what they mean. You can't measure your "energy", and whether it's in balance or not. "Supporting the immune system" doesn't really mean anything at all; people use the word "support" because they're not allowed to use the word "cure". Category:Treatments